duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities List
P&P's Abilities List with page references. Some venues group things differently on sheets than others. These are the most basic abilities broken down into categories that aren't always the same as they are on sheets. Skills They are a character’s application of might, endurance and coordination. Athletics Training in activities that require strength, agility, or prolonged exertion Brawl Skill at unarmed combat Drive Operating a vehicle under difficult or dangerous conditions Firearms Experience with projectile weapons Larceny Familiarity with most types of illegal activity, either committing or detecting them Melee Practiced with handheld weapons Stealth Knowing how to avoid notice Survival Ability to endure harsh environments Talents They are a character’s application of attitude, charisma and bearing. Animal Ken Understanding animal behavior, as well as their care and training Empathy Sensing and responding to the emotions of other people Expression Using the art of communication to either entertain or inform Intimidation Influence and control by means of fear Persuasion Inspiring or manipulating someone by force of personality Socialize Ability to interact with others in many situations Streetwise Urban survival, as well as navigating the underground sub-culture Subterfuge The art of deception, both the in its use and detection Knowledges They are a character’s application of insight and education. Academics General knowledge or an education in the Arts and Humanities Computer Operation and manipulation of computer software Crafts Creating physical artwork or construction and repair with hand or power tools Investigation Solving riddles and logic puzzles, examining for clues and finding connections Medicine Treating injuries and illness, knowledge of human anatomy and physiology Occult Myths, legends and folklore of the supernatural Politics Familiarity with the political process and how to work with the bureaucracies Science Understanding of the physical and natural sciences Secondary Abilities Artistic Expression You have the talent to produce works of art in one or more media. Carousing You can have a good time at a party or other social occasion and make sure others around you are doing the same. Clan/Tribe Impersonation This is the ability to imitate the characteristics of another clan/tribe/tradition/faction sufficiently well to be mistaken for a member. Requires a mini-spec and a really good history. Diplomacy You can deal with people of all types and creeds without resorting to blackmail or intimidation. Enigmas You are able to intuitively solve mysteries, riddles and puzzles. Fortune Telling You may or may not have the gift to tell accurate fortunes but you can make people believe you do. Grace You are able to carry yourself with calm and competance even under stress or crisis. Haggling You can negotiate down the cost of merchandise or information. Instruction You have a knack for imparting information and skills to others. You can teach any of your Skills or Knowledges to another character, but you can never raise a student's score above your own. Interrogation You are able to extract information from people by threats, manipulation and/or physical violence. Intrigue You know the finer points of plotting and deal-making in order to achieve your own ends. Masquerade This talent reflects how skilled a character is at to be an ordinary human and even fool hunters or other supernatural creatures into thinking so. Mimicry You have a very versatile voice, and can imitate accents, people and sometimes other sounds. Panhandling You are a skilled beggar. You are able to get people to give you money just by asking for it. Poetic Expression You are able to craft words in ways that evoke thoughts, emotions and reactions from those who read them. Public Speaking You are able to mold the emotions of a crowd by making a speech. This might be at a political rally, in a courtroom, at a lecture or even at the barricades once the revolution is underway. Scan You are practiced at noticing small details and changes in the environment when you purposely look at or listen to what is going on around you. This Ability can only be used when you specifically say you are attempting to notice if anything is amiss-if you aren�t concentrating, this Ability will do you no good. Scrounging You have a knack for finding almost anything, under almost any circumstances. Search You know how best to go about looking for someone or something in a small area, where you can concentrate your perceptions. You can search for anything from a lost ring in your bedroom to the assassin who is hiding in the garden. Seduction You know how to lure, attract and command the attention of others in a sexy manner. Once you have fully seduced someone, they will be willing to do nearly anything to make you happy. Sense Deception You have developed the ability to know instinctively when people are not telling you the truth or not telling you the whole truth. Style You may not have been born good-looking, or possessed of a natural charm, but you know how to dress and make the most of your appearance. Note that this talent only applies to people's reactions to your appearance; once you get closer, its up to you. Swimming Most people are able to swim at least enough to keep yourself afloat. Note that vampires, unlike humans and other, do not float naturally; if they do not swim, they sink. This skill works like Drive in order to survive unexpected conditions in the water. Throwing You know how to throw things in general, and how to use various types of thrown weapons including unconventional ones with enough points invested. Ventriloquism You have the ability to throw your voice, making to appear to come from somewhere else. This talent can be used for entertainment or deception. Category:Creation Category:Rules